The Sperm Donor
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin & Patrick break up because Robin wants a child and will not give up that dream even for a life with Patrick. She makes a list of friends and asked a few to be the donor and when that fails because of Patrick she decides to think about what she really wants in a donor and she comes up with the person who made her the happiest. Who could that be & what will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

THE SPERM DONOR

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how things happened on the show, so please bear with me if I don't get it exactly right. I stopped watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and then the writer's didn't put them back together in 2005 when Robin came home This takes place before Georgie, Emily is killed I'm not sure if I will have Georgie or Emily killed in this story so this takes place in about September or October 2007. Alan didn't die when he had his heart attack Robin was able to save him before she was shot. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER ONE

Patrick and Robin call it quits, he was growing closer to Leyla and Patrick and Robin had a fight about her being in their home without her and they both insulted her and she had had it so they had a heart-to-heart talk and decided it was best to just end things between them.

Robin wanted to have a baby though, she hadn't given that idea up; she just wasn't going to have one with Patrick. He didn't see her as the mother of his kids, he told her. She needed a sperm donor, someone she could trust. Who would that be? She thought of all her male friends and who would make the best father to her child. She thought long and hard about what she wanted in a sperm donor.

She talked to some of the male friends about a donation but Patrick had gotten to the men on her list and now everyone thought she was desperate because she was grieving for Patrick which wasn't true. So since Patrick was going around to all her male friends so they thought she was desperate to fill the void he had left in her life. What a joke. She was done with that arrogant womanizing PIG.

So now the choice was hard to make, all her friends that Patrick hadn't gotten to had good qualities but which one did she think would say yes and not listen to Patrick. Who does she choose? It took her a couple to weeks to decide.

She thought back to when she was the happiest and she realized she hadn't been happy with Patrick, she had just wanted someone to love again, she had missed sex and someone to hold her and be with her and Patrick was interested she should have gone with her first impression of him a womanizing, arrogant, immoral pig. He was going around with Leyla sleeping with her and making sure Robin knew about it. He was purposely trying to hurt her, to show her what she was missing, if she would give up the idea of being a mother they could be together, she wasn't about to give up that dream. She was going to make it come true.

She realized that her truly happiest time was a long time ago, before she went to Yale, when it was her and Jason against the world. Those were the days. The boy with no past and the girl with no future. Jason made her the happiest she had ever been. Before Carly destroyed their lives and asked Jason to pretend to be Michael's dad and he agreed, that is what destroyed them. Jason was an excellent father to Michael, he had loved that little boy. He would be an excellent father to any child.

She had made her decision of who she wanted to be the sperm donor. Now, all she had to do is ask him. They weren't close like they once were but they were talking and having coffee together. He had been her best friend for a long time and now he was a casual friend, who she was going to ask to father her child by going to a sperm bank. No pressure there, she might as get this over with, she hoped he would say yes.

Robin dialed his phone number and waited for Jason to pick up the phone. "Morgan." Jason said.

"It's Robin, I need to talk to you, could you meet me?" Robin asked anxiously waiting for an answer, she was nervous everything hinged on this.

Jason was curious what could be so important and he could tell by her voice that she was nervous. "Robin, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just need to discuss something with you. So can you meet me?"

"Yes, where do you want to meet?" He was really curious by now as to what Robin wanted.

"Somewhere private if you don't mind." She didn't want an audience if he reacted badly to her request.

"How about you come by the Penthouse then, I'll make sure we are alone."

"Thank you, Jason. When do you want me to come by?" She wondered how this was going to play out, she hoped he would say yes. She had always wanted to have Jason's baby since 1996 when he kissed her for the first time.

"Do you work today?" Jason knew that Robin worked some long hours as a doctor.

"No, I have today off." She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. She needed to know if her dream was going to come true or not.

"Why don't you come by now, Spinelli is out today." He wanted to know what was going on with Robin, he hoped she wasn't sick, he could never stand to see her sick, and the thought of her sick terrified him.

"Thanks, I will be there in about 20 minutes, is that alright?" Robin wanted to get this over with.

"That's fine I'll let the guards know you will be by." Jason told her.

"Thanks, see you in a little while. Goodbye Jason." She said and hangs up the phone, she was nervous within a half hour she would be asking her ex-lover if he would father her child.

About 20 minutes later the guards knocked on Jason's door, he was waiting for Robin to show up. He was playing pool to pass the time. He was really curious about what Robin wanted. He walked to the door and opened it and let Robin come in, he took her coat and hangs it in the closet.

"So Robin, have a seat. You wanted to talk? What is this about? Is your protocol still working, you're not sick are you?" Jason asked her worried that, that was why she wanted to see him.

"No I'm not sick, my viral load is still undetectable. That is not what I wanted to talk to you about." She knew what she wanted and she still was nervous about asking him.

"Then what is it?" Jason could tell by her body language that this was important.

"This is harder than I thought it was going to be. I knew you were the one I wanted to ask when I thought about it. It took me two weeks to decide on you." Robin stopped talking and took a breath.

"What is it Robin? You can ask me anything." Jason who was seated in the chair while Robin was on the couch moved till he was sitting on the coffee table in front of her and took her hands in his. "It's okay Robin just ask me whatever it is."

"Okay, I want to have a baby, I want you to be the sperm donor." She said in a rush.

"You want me to father your child?" Jason was stunned, he had no idea what to say.

"Yes I want it to be you." She told him, knowing he wasn't expecting this.

"Why me?" Jason wondered aloud.

"Because you are loving, kind, strong, handsome, smart, you are everything I want this child to be. I want you to be the father to him or her. You were so good with Michael and I know a side of you that most people don't know, you are an excellent father Jason, I want that for my child."

"Robin, I don't know what to say, you have surprised me to say the least. What happened with Patrick? Why don't you ask him?"

"Patrick doesn't want to have kids, we decided to break up. We haven't been together for a couple of weeks and he is sleeping with Leyla already and had been for almost two weeks. I want to have a child, Jason, more than anything. I want you to be the father." Robin told her ex-lover.

Jason started to pace thinking about this, he wasn't part of Jake's life and Elizabeth didn't want him to be because of the danger in his life. He had doubts about Jake being his, he looked like Lucky more and more. Back to Robin. How would Robin handle the danger of his life with his child? He needed to know what role he would play in his child's life. "Robin, am I going to be just the sperm donor? Will I be able to see him or her? Will I be able to be his or her father?"

"Of course, Jason, I want you to have an active role in the child's life if that is what you want. I want you to see him or her, to be his or her father if that is what you want. You can have an active role in raising him or her."

"What about my job? How will you handle the dangers of that?" Jason wanted to know.

"Like I always have, I know there will most likely be guards on our child and on me and we will deal with it. I want you to be the baby's father." Robin knows she wants to be pregnant with Jason's baby, she has always wanted to have his child, a piece of him.

"I need to tell you something that will go no further than here. I need to tell you a secret and you not to tell anyone else about it, it's important to me."

"Okay, you can trust me." She wondered what this was about.

"I found Sam having sex with Ric Lansing and Elizabeth Spencer found Lucky and Maxie together and Elizabeth and I slept together that night after getting drunk. She became pregnant and she has told me Jake Spencer is my son but I'm not sure I believe her. She had a paternity test done and told me Jake was mine, but Jake looks like Lucky, not me and I don't know what to do."

"Oh, no Jason, if Jake is your son you have the right to know him. Liz knew what she was getting into when she slept with you. That is not fair to you, or Jake or Lucky. I promise I won't say anything."

"I know you won't Robin, I trust you. As for being a sperm donor I just don't want to not be a part of my child's life. I can't be a father to Jake if he is mine and I just can't do that again, I need to be part of my child's life. I want to be a father to my child. I don't want to give up another child." Jason explained, sad that he couldn't be there for his son, if he was his.

"You won't have to Jason, I understand what you are saying, and I knew the dangers of your world and still wanted you to father my baby, what I said still stands. I want you to be the father." Robin was anxious for his answer, what was he going to say.

Jason thought about it for another minute mulling it over in his mind. A child with Robin, one of his own, she understood his world and the dangers and she had done so much for him. He would be giving back to her what she had given him, a life. He had always wanted a child with Robin and now was his chance, he decided to do it. He knew Liz was going to be upset that he was going to have a baby with Robin, but he couldn't care less about that, he had broken up with Liz telling her that he didn't love her, he had tried to force himself to love her, to be in love with her, and couldn't so he broke up with her and told her they were finished romantically. She was still going to have a fit, she was becoming more and more like Carly, Sam and Courtney, which he hated to see her become like them and less and less like, my god Robin. That's who he was looking for, a Robin like person, he was trying to turn his lady friends into Robin, my god he still loved her. He wasn't sure he ever fell completely out of love with her. He wanted a child with her.

"Okay I will do it." Jason knew he wanted to have a baby with her, he wanted her to fall in love with him again.

Robin jumped up and launched herself at him and he caught her and just held her. "Thank you Jason. You don't know how much this means to me." Robin says with tears in her eyes. She was going to have Jason's baby, a dream come true.

He held her in his arms, she felt the same as she had all those years ago. He was glad he could make her so happy. She deserved to be happy. "What happens now?"

"I will call Kelly and arrange for us to go in and have the procedure done and then we wait and see if it took. With AI there is a chance of multiple births and my mom being a twin herself ups the odds, so we may have more than one baby, but the chance of one or more babies, how many ever we have, of contracting the virus is only 1-2 percent now."

"That's good, I wasn't aware of the possibility of multiple births though." Jason thought about a child or children of his own with Robin and smiled.

"Yes there is a possibility of multiple births." Robin told him knowing he had a right to know.

"Robin, what are you going to tell people when they ask who the father is?" Jason wanted to be their father and be able to acknowledge it.

"Jason, I will tell them you are the father, if that is okay with you."

"I'd like that. Thank you Robin."

"No, Jason, you don't have anything to thank me for I owe you more than I can ever repay."

"So when do we do this?" He wanted to know.

"Let me call Kelly and arrange a time." Robin took out her cell phone and dialed Kelly's number. She talked to Kelly's nurse and was told since she was ovulation now and so they could come in and Jason could make his donation and they could come in now. Kelly had a cancellation so her and her donor could come in now. Robin asked Jason if he was busy now, and he said no and he agreed to go in and make his donation so she could get inseminated.

They arrived at the hospital and waited for Kelly, who gave Jason a cup to go in and then they froze it and two hours later she had the procedure done, she had a lot of thing to take care of if she was in fact pregnant. Soon she would know if it took and how many babies? Kelly tells her to go home rest after the procedure so she did, she had a lot to take care of in so little time especially if she was having more than one baby, she would need a bigger place to live, the apartment was fine but she wanted something else to raise her baby or babies in. She was just glad that Jason had agreed to do this with her. Robin had the AI done and realized in a few weeks that they would know if they were having a baby together. Jason went in a cup and Kelly took his semen and put it in a freezer Robin was inseminated with his sperm. She anxiously waited for the day she would find out if she was indeed pregnant.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

THE SPERM DONOR

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how things happened on the show, so please bear with me if I don't get things exactly right. This takes place before Georgie and Emily are killed. I'm not sure if I will have Georgie or Emily killed in this story so this takes place in September or October 2007. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW one more thing I just had minor surgery but it laid me up for awhile and I'm sorry I didn't get to post this or any of my other stories

Two Weeks Later

Robin sat in Alan's office waiting for the results of the blood test that he had taken. She had a positive and a negative home pregnancy test so she decided to see Alan and find out for sure. She couldn't wait so he told her to come right in and he would run the test. So here she was anxiously waiting for Alan to come in and tell her if she was pregnant or not.

Finally the door opened and Alan walked in and he smiled at her and said the words she had waited half her life to hear. "You're pregnant. It took."

Robin with tears running down her eyes "Thank you Alan."

"Can you tell me who the father is or don't you want anyone to know?" Alan was curious to who the father was, who had she gotten to be the sperm donor.

"You have a right to know. It's Jason's baby, your grandchild."

"Jason's? My Grandchild?" A shocked Alan said.

"Yes, Jason's. Your and Monica's grandchild."

"Why did you ask Jason to be the father of your child?" Alan was curious, why Jason of all of Robin's friends, why Jason.

"Jason is everything I want this child or children to be. He is kind, loving, smart, strong, and handsome, he is the kind of man I want my child or children to be like so I asked him over everyone else. I hope you understand."

"Yes I do, I am happy that you are the one giving me a grandchild or grandchildren with Jason. You are the most courageous woman I know. You have battled so much and come out of it every time. I am proud that you will be giving me a grandchild or grandchildren. Let me get a hold of Dr. Lee and let her know the procedure worked so we can find out how many babies you are having okay?"  
>A teary eyed Robin emotionally said. "Thank you Alan and yes please call Dr. Lee and let her know her procedure worked."<p>

Alan called Dr. Lee and she had an opening in two hours if Robin wanted to come in then she would be glad to see her. Robin thought she had enough time to run over to Jason's and tell him about their baby or babies so that is what she did.

Robin drove to Harbor View Towers and went up to the top floor where the penthouses were, she got off the elevator and didn't recognize either of the guards at the door.

"I would like to see Jason, please." Robin asked

"And you are?" One of the guards asked.

"Robin Scorpio."

"Why do you need to see Mr. Morgan?" The other guard said.

"Personal Business." Robin answered

"What personal business?" The guard asked.

"Oh enough, I'll just call him and get him out here." Robin took her cell phone out and dialed Jason's number.

"Morgan." Jason answered the phone.

"It's Robin I am outside your door and your guards won't let me in."

"You're joking?" Jason asked

"No I'm not joking. Would you come out here? We need to talk." Robin said irritated at the guards.

"I'm opening the door now." Jason opened the door to the penthouse and looked at the guards and told them. "If Robin ever comes here she is to be let in immediately she is family do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I am sorry Ms. Scorpio." The guard said knowing he had insulted family of Mr. Morgan and the penalty of that could be high.

"It's okay you didn't know. You were just protecting Jason so I can't blame you for that."

"Come on." Jason led Robin into the penthouse. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No I came here to tell you it worked, I'm pregnant, Jason." Robin smiled at Jason.

Jason laughed and said "Really?"

"Yes in fact I have my first appointment in just a little while and if you want you can come with and Dr. Lee will probably do an ultrasound to see how many babies I am having."

"I would love to come. Thank you Robin for letting me come with you to your appointment. Does anyone else know you are pregnant with my baby or babies?"

"Just Alan and Dr. Lee. Alan did the pregnancy test on me. He asked me who the father was and I told him it was you."

"I bet that made him happy." Jason said sarcastically.

"Actually it did, he was happy for both of us. And he was happy to have a new grandchild or grandchildren, in fact he was the one who made the appointment with Dr. Lee for us."

"Wow, I didn't think he would be happy for us. I supposed you want him and Monica to be grandparents to this child or children?"

"Yes I would like that, if you don't mind. They have done so much for me over the years, I can't imagine keeping this child or children away from them. Please Jason?"  
>"Okay Robin, I know they have done a lot for you so I will agree to let them be a part of the baby or babies' lives."<p>

"Thank you, Jason. I know how difficult it is for you to allow this so thank you. We need to get going if we are going to make this appointment." Jason left with Robin he told her he would drive both of them to General Hospital and they would come back to the Towers to get her car.

They headed off to General Hospital and the appointment with Dr. Lee to find out how many babies they were having and if they were alright.

They each couldn't wait to find out how many babies they were having one or more they didn't care, they would love them no matter how many there were. They were looking forward to having a baby or babies of their own. For Robin it was a dream come true. For Jason it was a chance for him to be a real father and he knew Robin wouldn't keep him away from his child or children like Elizabeth was doing. He knew that it wasn't in Robin's nature to do that, she understood the danger when she asked him to be her sperm donor and still asked him. He was looking forward to finding out rather it was one or more babies, he would protect Robin and his child or children. He swore it.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

THE SPERM DONOR

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how things happened on the show. So please bare with me if I don't get it exactly right. This takes place before Georgie is killed. I'm not sure if I will have Georgie killed in this story. This story takes place in about September 2007. Emily is still alive and like Georgie I don't know if she will be killed yet or not. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

Chapter Three

Jason drove to the hospital, he was excited to find out if it was just one baby or more. He knew he was going to be a father to this child or children and he swore he would protect all of them, Robin and the baby or babies. He thought about asking her to move into the Penthouse until the baby or babies were born or until he could help her find a secure place to live. He would broach this subject after the appointment with Dr. Lee.

Robin was excited, she was really pregnant, and she was going to be someone's mother. She could hardly wait. She knew Jason would make a wonderful father and that is why she chose him to ask. A part of her would always love him. He taught her how to love again after Stone died, and she would be forever grateful and love him for it. She still loved Jason and a part of her always would. She had grown to care about Patrick but she didn't love him, maybe with time she could have but she would never know. She thought she had loved Patrick but when he got with Leyla and kept throwing that relationship in her face she hadn't cared like she should have if she had loved him.

They reached the hospital and walked in and headed toward the elevators to take them to the OB/GYN floor. It stopped at the next floor to let some people in and one of them was Patrick. He saw Robin and knew she didn't work that day so he wondered what she was doing there.

Patrick asked. "Are you okay, Robin?

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Robin asked confused about why Patrick thought she wasn't okay.

"Well you're here on your day off." Patrick explained.

"Oh, well Jason and I have an appointment." She looked at Jason and he nodded his head.

"Why do you and Jason have an appointment? Who with?"

"Dr. Kelly Lee."

Patrick is confused "Why do you have an appointment with her and with Jason?"

"I'm pregnant Patrick and Jason is the father."

"No! You can't be not by him!"

"Why not, Patrick?" A confused Robin asked.

"He's a mobster, Robin." Patrick told her.

"I know what Jason is and he is warm, loving, smart, handsome, caring and that is what I wanted for this baby or babies."

"Baby or babies?"

"Yes in vitro you can have multiple pregnancies and with my mother being a twin and me on fertility pills it is very likely that I will be having at least twins."

"I can't believe this, you are pregnant. We just broke up a little over a month ago. When did you ask him?"

"That's enough. You are done questioned Robin." Jason said in a stern voice.

"He's right I am done answering your questions. You have no say in my life. We are colleagues and that is all we are now."

"Aren't we friends?" Patrick wondered.

"We were never really friends Patrick. We slept together but we were never really friends."

Jason wondered why it bothered him to hear that Robin slept with Patrick, but it did. He wondered what he felt for Robin. Did he care about her romantically? He didn't know.

"Look, we have to get to our appointment and I am done explaining myself to you. We are not together and you have no right to question me." Robin told Patrick in a firm voice. She was done talking to him.

Soon the door opened to the OB/GYN floor and Jason and Robin got out and Jason told her. "You don't have to explain to anyone what is going on if you don't want to, let them think what they want to."

"That is easy for you to say but it is hard for me to do. People are going to be curious and want to know what is going on. What am I going to say to everyone that you are my sperm donor or lover? People are going to want to know."

"You tell them that it is none of their business. It's not Robin. Let them think what they want to."

"What about Sam?"

"Sam and I are over, we have been for a while now. She is with Lucky now."

"Does that bother you?" Robin wanted to know.

"No I want her to be happy and she's happy with Lucky, I'm happy for her." Jason told Robin.

"Oh here we are." Robin and Jason walk up to the receptionist desk and told her who they were and she told them to have a seat in the waiting room and they would be called shortly.

Robin and Jason go to the waiting room and Sam is there. Sam was shocked to see Jason walk in with Robin. This could only mean one thing.

Sam walked over to Robin and Jason who hadn't seen her because they were talking about the fact that they would be seeing their baby or babies in a little while.

Jason and Robin was shocked to see Sam.

Sam asked "Why are you here with Robin, Jason?"

Robin stays quiet letting Jason handle this anyway he wants to. "Robin is pregnant with my baby. We are here to have an ultrasound done."

"You're joking right?

"No I'm not. Why would I be?"

"First you have a child with Elizabeth and now Robin."

Robin was not surprised that Sam was upset.

"This is none of your business Sam. Why are you here?"

"For a pregnancy test, okay?"

"I know how much having a baby means to you. So I hope for your sake you are pregnant." Jason told her.

"That's it? You have nothing else to say?"

"What else should I say?" A confused Jason asked.

"Aren't you even the littlest bit upset?" Sam was baffled how could he not be jealous.

"Why would I be?" A confused Jason asked.

"Oh never mind." Sam walked off in a huff.

"What was that about? What did she want me to say?" He asked Robin.

"She wanted you to be jealous. I think she still cares for you." Robin told Jason.

"Why? She's with Lucky and I thought she was happy." Jason was confused.

"Yes, but she wanted a reaction out of you and didn't get it." Robin explained to a confused Jason.

"Well I'm happy for her. I hope she is pregnant because the doctors said she couldn't conceive a child so I hope she is. She was devastated when her baby was stillborn, so for her sake I hope she is pregnant. What kind of reaction did she want me to have?"

"Like I said she wanted you to be jealous, she still cares for you even though she is with Lucky."

"Robin Scorpio." A nurse calls out, ending their discussion.

Robin and Jason get up from the chairs they were sitting in and walked over to where the nurse was and followed her back to the scale, she weighs Robin and leads them to a room, where the nurse gets her vitals. The nurse gives her a gown to change into, and tells her that the doctor would be with her shortly, Jason turns the other way while Robin changes.

"Just think Jason soon we will know rather what we are having one baby or more. I can't wait. I'm so excited to be pregnant."

"I know you are, I can see it in your face. I can tell you are happy and I am glad that I am the one that makes you this happy, that I could do this for you."

"Jason, this means you're going to be a father for real this time."

"Yes it does. You have made me happy too Robin."

"I'm glad I chose you."

The door opened and Dr. Kelly Lee walked in.

"Hello Robin and Jason. Are you ready to find out how many babies you are having?"

"Yes." They both answer together.

"Okay. Let me get the machine and we will find out. As you know we will be doing an ultrasound to find out how many babies you are having."

"Jason if you will move to the head of the bed for now." Kelly asked.

"Okay." Jason move up to the head of the bed and Robin grabs hold of his hand and he squeezed her hand reassuring her that he was there with her.

Dr. Lee got the machine and did the ultrasound looking for how many babies Robin was pregnant with. She found out and shared the news with Robin and Jason.

"You are having twins." Dr. Lee told them.

"Twins, Jason, we are having two babies."

Jason asked Dr. Lee. "What about the HIV what are the chances of them getting infected with the virus?"

"1% chance of them getting infected but Alan is joining us in a minute and we are changing some of Robin's protocol so that they have a better chance of not getting the virus."

Knock on door. Dr. Lee opened it and Alan walked in. They went over the new protocol that Robin would be taking. After that Robin and Jason left heading back to the Penthouse.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

THE SPERM DONOR

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how things happened on the show. So please bare with me if I don't get it exactly right or if I change things. This takes place before Georgie is killed. I'm not sure if I will have Georgie killed or not in this story. This story takes place in September, October 2007. Emily is also alive. Alan is also alive.

Please forgive errors in spelling and grammar I did not use a beta reader

PLEASE READ and REVIEW

CHAPTER FOUR

They stopped by the pharmacy to get Robin's new medications that Dr. Lee and Alan put her on so the babies would have a better chance of not contracting the virus. They left to go to the Penthouse after she got her new medication.

When they arrived at the Penthouse, Jason asked her to come up and she did. Jason asked if she wanted something to drink and she asked for some water, it was time to take her pills. Jason brought back the water and she took her pills along with the new medications. There was so many now.

Jason watched this and remembered that when they lived together that he used to do that for her, get her pills together so she could take them. He shook the thought from his head. He had something he needed to talk to Robin about, her moving in.

"Robin, I have something I want to talk to you about." Jason began.

"What is it, Jason?" She knew Jason was serious about whatever it was. He had that look on his face that told her that.

"I want you to move into the Penthouse. I need to make sure you are safe. I can do that if you live here. There is an extra bedroom upstairs. I want you to move into it."

Robin was surprised that he asked her to move in, in a way but on the other hand she was not so surprised, he would want to make sure her and the babies were safe and to Jason the only way to do that was to move her in, she thought about it and remembered that she was pregnant and that Jason had enemies and she decided to do what Jason wanted, it was a reasonable request.

"Yes, with your enemies out there it is a good idea so yes, I will move in."

"How soon can you? I would like you to move in immediately." Jason told Robin.

"I just have to pack up my things which will take a while." Robin told Jason

"I will have someone come in and pack your things for you. You shouldn't be lifting heavy things in your condition anyway." Jason said thinking about what needed to be done.

"I would usually argue but this time I won't. When will you be putting guards on me?"

"Right away. I want to move you in today if I can. We can bring your bed over or you can use the one in the room. You can decorate the Penthouse anyway you want it, I know you have good taste from when we lived at the cottage and you decorated that."

"Thank you, Jason. Are you sure, though?"

"Yes, I want you to be comfortable here, this is your home now."

"Okay, I would like my own bed. I want to tell Mac I am pregnant and that you are the father before anyone else finds out and tells him."

"Okay, I will send some guards with you. After you are done flipping out Mac, I want to meet you at your apartment and we, meaning me and the guards will start packing your stuff. In the meantime I will be getting the bed that is upstairs put in storage. Is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you Jason."

"What for? I didn't do anything."

"You always say that and it's never true."

"And you always say that. Call me when you leave Mac's so I can meet you at the apartment."

"Okay, we are going to need boxes."

"I know, I will be getting some, and if we need more I will send one of the guards out for some more."

"Okay. Well I'll head to Mac's office now."

"Hang on let me call a couple of my men so that you will have guards on you." Jason makes the phone call and within minutes there is a knock at the door and Jason lets in two men and introduces Robin to them, Peter and Henry. They are told that they would be guarding her and if anything happened to her that there would be no place on earth that they could hide from him. They understood that Robin was very important to the boss and would not let anything happen to Robin. They were told to stay with the car this once but never again while she went in and talked to her uncle Mac. They wondered who Robin was and why she was so important. They kept their mouths shut, though. But they wondered.

Peter and Henry checked out Robin's car before they let her get in, which kind of annoyed Robin but she understood. She got in the driver's seat with Henry up front with her and Peter in the back and she drove to the police station and parked the car and told them that she would try not to be too long. They wondered what her connection to Jason was. She was the niece of the police commissioner after all which they had been told, but they wondered what her connection to their boss was.

Robin walked into the police station and asked if her uncle was there and she was told yes and sent on back to his office. She knocked on the door and was told to come in by Mac which she did. He looked up and smiled.

"Robin, I'm surprised to see you here. Is everything alright?" Mac was concerned, Robin didn't visit him at the police station very often, okay rarely.

"I have some good news to share with you. At least I think it is good news. I'm pregnant, Uncle Mac."

"What! Who's the father?"

"I asked Jason to be my sperm donor." Robin hurriedly said.

"Jason Morgan! Are you crazy?" Mac exploded.

"'No Jason is going to make a great dad to my twins."

"Twins?"

"Yes twins. I thought you should know before anyone else. Please, Uncle Mac, I have wanted this my whole life."

"I know you'll make a great mother but why did it have to be Jason?"

"I could tell you the reasons why I chose him but you still wouldn't understand because it is Jason, so I won't tell you. I am happy Uncle Mac, please be happy for me."

"I am. I'm glad you are pregnant, it's the father I object to. How is he going to keep you and the babies safe?"

"I'm moving into the spare bedroom at the Penthouse."

"You're moving in with him again? Look at what happened last time."

"This time is different. We are not romantically involved. We are friends and that is all it is."

"Yes for now, but mark my words you and Jason will get back together and I hope it works out because I don't want you going back to Paris again because of Jason."

"I'm not leaving Port Charles, this is my home. As for Jason and me I don't think so, we are just friends."

"I hope so. When are you moving in?"

"Today, outside is two of Jason's guards and we will be leaving here and meeting Jason at the apartment to pack my things. As of tonight I will be at the Penthouse with Spinelli and Jason."

"Oh I forgot Spinelli lives there too. That should be interesting for you to say the least. Does anyone else know you are pregnant yet?"

"When I went for the ultrasound we ran into Sam McCall so she knows and Alan and Dr. Lee along with Jason and now you, no one else knows, yet."

"I'm sorry, I just worry about you. I don't want anything to happen to you or my great-nieces or nephews or one of each. I just am worried that Jason's lifestyle will hurt you."

"I know all about his career and what it entails Uncle Mac, it's not the first time I have been around it and I am okay with it. I know what it is about and accept it, I don't like it but I accept it." Robin told her uncle.

"You shouldn't have too though."

"Uncle Mac that is my decision and I know you don't like it but please don't make it harder for me."

"Okay."

"Thank you just be happy for me. I am pregnant. I am going to have twins and be a mother."

"I'll try Robin, that's all I can say."

"Good enough for me. I have to go meet Jason. Bye."

Mac gets up from his desk walks around it and hugs his niece. He loves her and he is scared for her, but it's her life and this is what she has chosen to do, have twins with a mobster. Who could figure that out? Not Mac.

Robin opened the door and walked out calling Jason as she went to the car to tell him to meet her at her apartment that she was done talking to Mac. He told her he would leave the Penthouse now and meet her there.

Please let me know what you think in a review! Please review.!


	5. Chapter 5

THE SPERM DONOR

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how things happened on the show, so please bear with me if I don't get it exactly right. This story takes place before Georgie is killed, I'm not sure if I will have Georgie killed in this story so this takes place in about September, October 2007. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Chapter Five

Jason was waiting in the parking lot with a couple of his men when Robin pulled up. He had a moving truck with him, the end was up and you could see boxes and she realized he went and bought them. Robin just shook her head. She got her key out and went inside with Jason following with the four men each carrying boxes to put her stuff in.

Robin led the way in and showed the men and Jason what all she needed packed. Her books, her clothes, her toiletries, and so on. She found Jason staring at a painting of Notre Dame in Paris, she had taken him there when he had visited her in Paris. He reached up and took it down and carefully took it out to the truck. He remembered that day like it was yesterday it was one of his happiest memories. He wondered what would have happened had he stayed there, but he didn't, Sonny had abandoned ship and it was up to Jason to run things, so he had left her crying on her doorstep.

Robin had gotten a box and was putting her toiletries in it when Jason came back in. He went searching for Robin when he didn't find her in the front room telling his men what to pack which he was sure she would, so she must be doing something that she shouldn't. He found her in the bathroom packing some stuff. "Robin, you are not helping us pack. You are going to sit down and supervise."

"Jason, I'm pregnant not an invalid. I can pack I just won't carry the boxes."

"No, you are not even packing, I don't care if you won't carry the boxes, and you are not packing either."

"Jason, I'm fine." Robin said exasperated.

"No, that's it. Robin, you are pregnant with twins. You need to rest not overdue it. Please, Robin for me?"

"Alright, this is stupid Jason but alright." Robin surrenders. She knows he was going to pamper her for the next eight and a half months. She wasn't going to be allowed to do anything and she and Jason are going to butt heads over it, she was sure of it but she didn't want to do it with his men there.

She walked out to the front room mumbling and Peter thought she was talking to them. "Ms. Scorpio did you say something?"

"Yes, Jason is being unreasonable he won't let me help you guys pack." Robin told them.

"Why not?" Henry asked confused, his boss wasn't like that about women, he saw them as just as strong as a man and could do a job just as good as a man.

"Just because I am pregnant with his twins, he isn't going to let me do anything for the next eight and a half months. I know it, he is going to try to pamper me."

The four men are shocked that this petite woman was pregnant with their boss's twins. No wonder he said to protect her or they would answer to him. No wonder she was moving in with their boss. Their boss was going to be a father with the commissioner's niece talk about ironic.

Jason brings out a box from the bathroom and wondered what was going on.

Four men say "Congratulations boss."

"For what?" Jason wondered why they were congratulating him.

Henry said "You're about to become a father."

"Robin complained about not being able to do anything because of her pregnancy, didn't she?" Jason knew he was right.

"Yes, boss." Peter said, the other two Paul and Jonathan along with Henry nodded their heads.

"Figures, now that that's done why don't we get back to work. I want to take her bed down next and put it in the truck and her other furniture also and then we can put the boxes in around the furniture."

So that is what they did while Robin went down to talk to her landlord and explained the situation which she understood and let her out of her lease without paying the rest of the month's rent. She had someone come in earlier and want a place and they left their number in case something became available, she would just give them a call. Robin thanked her and went back upstairs to watch the men work. Jason at some point took off his shirt so she had a nice view, she had always said Jason was a beautiful man when they were together and that holds true now.

Jason got a kick out of Robin watching him with his shirt off. They had been lovers and he knew he would do the same thing if Robin took her shirt off or put on cut off shorts so he could see her legs. He used to watch her in her cut off shorts and tank top on hot July nights, he used to live for those nights when she would wear barely anything. He was a man after all, he had enjoyed watching her. But then again he had loved her with a passion he hasn't felt since. He wondered where that thought came from. He had loved Courtney and Sam, didn't he? Yes he did, he was sure of it, wasn't he? It wasn't what he felt for Robin it was different. With them they didn't have the same connection that he and Robin did, he couldn't sense them in a room before he saw them but he had loved them, right? Of course he had. He wondered if Robin had loved anyone since him. Who had she been with? He knew she had been with Patrick but who else? These thoughts were driving him mad. He shook his head and got back to work.

Pretty soon they had Robin's things in the truck they drove to Harbor View Towers and unloaded the truck into the living room except her bed, dresser and this kind of thing. It helped that the apartment was furnished and she didn't have that much furniture of her own, bookcase went into the living room and Jason after he noticed Robin trying to unload some of the boxes decided to unpack her stuff. Spinelli came in soon after and Robin put him to work also after he was told she would be living there also. He was told that she was pregnant with Jason's twins, this surprised Spinelli but he took it in stride. The two men worked and did what Robin wanted and pretty soon you could tell a woman lived there too by the decorating. The Notre Dame picture hung in the living room of Jason's now. Jason had asked that it be put up where he could see it. Robin smiled when he asked this, she knew why he liked it but Spinelli was clueless as to what it meant to them. That night the three of them fell asleep easily, tired from moving and unpacking Robin. Robin was satisfied she liked what she had done with the Penthouse. It was home for now.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	6. Chapter 6

THE SPERM DONOR

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how things happened on the show, so please bear with me if I don't get it exactly right. This takes place before Georgie is killed I'm not sure rather I will have Georgie killed in this story. This story begins in September, October 2007 Thank you to my beta and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Chapter Six

The next morning Robin was up hunting for some food and Jason didn't have very much she would have to grab something at Kelly's before her shift after work she would go grocery shopping. She should have known he wouldn't have anything from past experience, but she had hoped that there was more there than beer, pizza and Kelly's take out. She had to hurry, she had an early day at least so there would be time to shop after work. She went and jumped in the shower and got dressed and when she came out of the bathroom Jason was coming out of his bedroom. Robin told Jason, "I'm going to go grocery shopping after work today. You have nothing in your cupboards, Jason. I'm pregnant I need real food, not pizza and take out from Kelly's."

"I forgot Robin, I'm sorry, I can send one of my men out to get you some breakfast, what do you want?"

"I'm just going to stop by Kelly's and grab something for this morning but after work I will be going grocery shopping if Spinelli doesn't like something or does let me know so I can buy it for him. Unless your taste buds have changed I know what you like."

"They haven't changed. I still like the same things but you don't have to go grocery shopping I can get one of my men to do that just send me a list of what you want and I will have someone do it. I don't want you overdoing it."

"That's sweet Jason but I have an early day today. I get off at 3:00 p.m. unless an emergency comes up and I want to do the shopping myself this time because I'm not sure what I really want."

"Well at least you won't be lifting the bags, my men will be with you and they can do it."

"I know they will be with me. I have to finish getting ready I have to be at the hospital in about an hour."

"Peter and Henry will be here in a few minutes to take you."

"Do I have to ride in the limo or can I take my car with them following or in the car with me?"

"I would prefer the limo but I know how much you like to drive, so for now until word really gets out about you being pregnant with my babies I will leave it up to you. But the guards have to be in the car with you."

"Okay, thank you Jason. I know you would prefer the limo and I am going to tell Monica that I am pregnant with your babies this morning."

"I am coming with you then, and I would like it if you would take the limo then, if you are going to start telling people."

"Okay. I'll be ready in a few minutes. I need to stop by Kelly's to get something to eat. We need to decide what we are going to be telling people." Robin walked into her bedroom and Jason went into his and got his gun, keys and wallet.

He went back out to the hallway and soon Robin came out of her room with her hair braided down her back. She had long hair again it was almost down to her butt and she wore it up or back so she could move around the lab without it getting in the way.

He had always liked her with her hair long. He had enjoyed running his fingers through it. She looked okay with short hair but he really liked her with her hair long. He looked at her and wondered what she would look like when she was very pregnant with his babies. He didn't have too long to wait really, just a few months and she would be showing. With twins sooner than normal and he was looking forward to that.

"What are you thinking about Jason?" He had a smile on his face and she wondered what had put it there.

"Oh I was just thinking about you being pregnant with my twins, and what you would look like. You will be beautiful Robin, even more so than you are now."

Once upon a time she would have blushed at that comment but not anymore. She had grown up in Paris and she wasn't the shy girl she once was. "Thank you, Jason."

"I can't wait till we have the babies here with us." Jason said.

"I know neither can I. I want to hold them and love them just like you do." Robin told the father of her babies.

"Yes."

"It's nice to think about but we have to get a move on. I can't be late." With that Robin and Jason walked down the stairs and met Peter and Henry outside the door and Jason, Robin, Peter and Henry got into the limousine after it was checked and they headed for Kelly's where Jason helped Robin out of the car Peter stayed with the car and Henry went into Kelly's with them.

It surprised Maxie and Georgie who was at Kelly's. Robin was there with Jason. They had always liked Jason since they were little and he had dated Robin, Maxie always wanted them to get back together and never hoped it would happen, now they were there together. After the waitress took Robin and Jason's order Maxie and Georgie walked over to their table. Georgie's shift had not started yet.

"Hey Robin." Maxie said.

"Hi, Robin, Jason." Georgie said.

"Hi guys." Robin hugged her cousins and looked at Jason who knew what she wanted to know if she could tell her cousins, he nodded his head.

"Sit down I have some good news."

"What is it?" They wanted to know.

"I'm pregnant. Jason and I are going to have twins."

They were ecstatic. "That's great."

"I moved in to Jason's yesterday so I'm not at the apartment anymore."

"Can we come visit you at the Penthouse?" Georgie wanted to know.

Jason speaks up. "Of course you can. You are always welcome there."

"Thank you Jason." Maxie and Georgie say at the same time.

Just then the food came for Robin and Jason and Maxie and Georgie excused themselves.

Robin told Jason. "Thank you for making sure they felt welcomed to come to the Penthouse."

"That's your home Robin anyone you want to visit can. Maybe not Mac too often but anyone else is fine. Mac being there too often would not be good for my business associates minds."

"I know that Jason. I will see Mac away from the Penthouse. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. Mac being Commissioner would wave red flags with your associates even with me living there."

"I knew you would understand. You understand this business, and the need for guards and other things which I'm glad of. I don't have to explain it to you."

"No you don't between my step-father and living with you before I understand." They finished eating while they were discussing this and head out to the limo and head to the hospital to tell Monica the good news.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
